Wrestling Heroes
by Arsao Tome
Summary: While taking a drive John Cena ran into a dying woman who turned out to be a super heroine. Sort of the tune of a Ranma/ City of Heroes crossover. I did ask to do my rendition of the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a day that no one would ever forget.

John was relaxing and driving his Charger down the street. He was dressed in his '8-bit' T-shirt, jeans, and hi-tops. His buzz cut was short and perfect. He was just minding his own business, waiting for the light to change at a four-way intersection, when a woman suddenly landed on his car. She had long white hair and was dressed in all white spandex and boots. But what really caught his attention, was her glowing white eyes. She rolled off the hood of his car and with a limp ran down the left street along the sidewalk. Before John could do anything, a group of five men appeared and quickly ran after the woman.

Not liking their look, or the direction they were taking, John turned his car to the left and gave chase as well.

The woman with the white-hair was Galaxia, and she was in West Newberry trying to find out why Arachnos was there. But she had been caught by his men, and in a pitched fight had barely managed to escape.

_I need to get away,_ she thought, ducking into an abandoned warehouse, her hand pressing down on her wound to keep the bleeding down. Regardless, she knew it was only a matter of time before she died.

"Spread Out And Find Her!" the apparent leader of the group of men shouted.

_No time to call for any help._ John thought, parking his car a block back and following the ground into the warehouse. His one advantage was that he knew this warehouse he had played in as a kid.

Arachnos solders were looking for Galaxia when all of the sudden one of them was grabbed, pulled into the shadows, and knocked out.

"What was that?" the thug leader asked, hearing the blows landing. "Kars? KARS!!!"

Just then, another thug was grabbed and knocked out.

"Could it be her?" the third thug asked.

"I don't think so. She was too injured!" the leader said.

"So she's got an accomplice. Find him!" the leader shouter, only to have the other two get knocked out in less than a minute.

The leader was the last man standing.

Walking into the middle of the large warehouse, the gang leader started shouting.

"Alright! I know you're here and I know you can hear me! I don't know who you are, but come on out so that we can talk about this!" he shouted.

"Just like you wanted to talk to that girl right?" a voice said.

The man pulled out a gun and started firing. However, he had no idea where the voice was coming from inside the large warehouse.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!!!" he shouted, firing wildly around the warehouse until his gun was empty.

"As if I'd tell you, look for me!" the voice said.

Frustrated and annoyed, the man started searching for the voice, peering behind the various crates and boxes that were around him. He suddenly around and found a muscular man behind him.

"Night." he said, right as a fist impacted his face, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

That done, John started rounding up the rest of the goons before he could go look for the woman.

As it was, Galaxia was on the upper level and had seen the fight.

_He's perfect. Perhaps he can help me._ She thought and left her hiding place.

John was tying up the goons for the police when the woman with white hair emerged from the shadows. Seeing that she was injured, he went over to help her. He laid her down, taking off his shirt to stop the bleeding.

"It is too late for me." she said weakly, stopping his attempt to help her. "You tried your best to help me, Jonathan Cena, and for that I thank you." she said, seeing him gasp. "Yes, I know your name. May I ask one more favor of you?"

"Sure, anything. What?" he asked.

"Kiss me one final time."

He looked at her, slightly stunned. It was a weird request to be sure, but seeing how she was dying, it wasn't as if he could refuse. Holding her gently he moved his lips towards her, pressing against them firmly. Her lips were soft, gentle and moist, a slight hint of vanilla could be tasted. But while he enjoyed the kiss, he could sense two things happening. The first was her energy beginning to leave her body as death loomed over like a vulture. The second thing he felt, and he would have thought it odd and even discouraging, was his own body getting stronger, as if filling with energy.

He paid little mind to it, thinking that it was the adrenaline from kissing a beautiful woman.

The kiss stopped, and John looked into her eyes seeing no life within them. Yet he was comforted by the fact that she had a soft smile upon her lips. Lying her down gently, he closed her eyelids with his fingers before taking out his cellphone and calling the police.

Within minutes police and an ambulance arrived. After giving them a statement on what had happened, he was allowed to leave. Getting back to his Charger, he got in and headed home to get cleaned up.

It was nearly 8:00 when he arrived at the apartment building of Maria and Candice, his dates for the evening, dressed in a tight black shirt, tan slacks, and black boots.  
When he arrived at the front door, on time for once, he noticed the pair coming right out, dressed to kill. Maria was decked out in a short-skirted black dress with thin shoulder straps that complimented her long raven-dark hair. Candice, with her bright red hair, was dressed in a similar white dress and matching shoes. They jumped into his car, Candice kissing him passionately.

"Damn, John, you look great." the redhead said.

"Thanks. I wanted to look my best." John smiled back and gunned the engine.

Their first stop was a restaurant of their choice, an Italian restaurant, where John got a pretty decent lasagna. After dinner they headed out to the club where for more than five hours John never left the dance floor. John had never felt so energized in his life. It was as if nothing could kill the high he was on. The same could not be said for his dates, whose energy left them after five hours of nearly non-stop dancing.

Taking pity on them, John took the girls back to their apartment. Both of them were still rather weak, so John helped the pair back up to their apartment. Once they were inside, they both kissed him, one girl per cheek, he said goodnight, and then took off for a drive.

He ended up at the cliffs overlooking the city.

_What is wrong with me? I feel 10 times stronger, like I can take on the whole world._ He thought, sitting on the hood of his car.

Just then he heard a voice in his head.

_It's because of the power inside of you._ a woman's voice said.

Startled, John jumped off his car and looked around, not seeing anyone for miles.

"Who's there?" He said out loud.

_I am sorry for startling you John. I am inside of your head._  
Suddenly, his vision blurred and he was in a place that looked like some kind of national park, filled with tall sequoia-like trees. In the middle of a small clearing he saw a gorgeous woman with long platinum blonde hair, glowing white eyes, beautiful pale skin, and a tall, busty and athletic figure. She was dressed in white robes and slippers, a pale purple flower in his hair behind her left ear. All around him floated soccer ball-sized bubbles, each one containing memories from his life.

"Whoa. We're... Inside my head?"

_"Yes, we are."_

"Okay. I'll buy that. Since I haven't been to Yosemite National Park since I was ten years old, and I was overlooking a city that's on the other side of the country just a second ago. So, who are you?"

"_My name is Galaxia. The woman you tried to help, and who died in your arms, was named Gena Tomas. She was my previous host, a woman of great compassion and will. In my hour of need she willingly came to my aid." _  
_  
_"So.... you were in her head?"

_"Yes."_

"And now you're in mine."

_"Correct."_

"Why?"

_"I am here to ask you to help me defeat her killers. A group of vicious beings called Arachnos, headed by a man of the same name."_

John sighed. "Alright. I'll help you."

_"Thank you."_

"But! I want to know everything! I have a right to know what I signed on for."

"_Of course."_

While Galaxia started telling John the story of her life, he had little idea just how much his life had and would change.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It started at a RAW event. Carlito and Santino had won the WWE tag team championship from Cody Rhodes and Hardcore Holly and they were challenging anyone in the back to face them.

'_No More Words'_ by EndeverafteR started playing as the crowd started cheering.

Jeff Hardy emerged from the curtains and strolled down the ramp to the ring as if he owned it, or would own it. He was in a black shirt, ripped pants and boots. Glaring at Carlito and Santino he stood by the side of the ring patiently to see who his tag team partner was going to be.

'_My Time Is Now_' by John Cena w/Trimarc answered that question.

Jeff looked up to see John stroll out and down the ramp towards the ring. Both men slammed their elbows against each other, before jumping into the ring.

"Ready to tear it up?" Jeff asked.

"Always." John replied.

The match was nothing short of brutal yet spectacular, and in the end, John managed to hit Santino with an F-U while Jeff came in with a Swanton Bomb and got the pin, making them the new tag team champions.

Meanwhile, in the backstage dressing rooms, a group of Arachnos soldiers were holding three people hostage. The hostages were in fact Maria, Candice and Ashley. They were tied up to chairs next to each other as a large bald man, dressed in a black bodysuit with red trim, gloves, boots, a monocle over his right eye and a huge scar on the left side of his face stepped before the six assembled men.

"Now, ladies," the large man said with a German accent. "I wish to know, where is Mr. Cena?"

"We don't know!" Maria spoke up.

"And if you did?" the man asked.

".....we still wouldn't tell you." Ashley spat.

One of his goons moved forward and backhanded her.

"My fair fraulein, I do not like seeing women in pain. But if you continue to lie to me you will feel pain."

Unbeknownst to them, John had come back from the ring sooner than expected, and overhead what was being said.

"Why are you doing this?" Candice cried out.

"He has something my master wants, and we shall get it!" the bald man said.

That was all he needed to hear. Raising his foot up he kicked the door right off it's hinges, sending it into two of the goons and knocking them cold, before rushing in and body-checking three of the others. The sixth thug barely had time to dry his gun on the wrestler as he grabbed a chair and threw it at the goon, knocking the goon in the head.

However, while John had the thugs handled, the leader had grabbed Ashley and pointed some kind of bizarre-looking knife at her.

"Surrender now or I kill her!" the bald man shouted.

"You won't get the chance!" John said as he rushed forward suddenly, grabbing the man's knife arm with his left, pushing it away while he pulled Ashley away from the man with his right. However, the man took the opportunity to flick the button on the side of the knife, sending a bolt of energy from the knife, through John, and blasting Ashley, Maria and Candice with what looked like blue lightning bolts. The bolts suddenly tossed the girls, still tied to their chairs, backwards and into Jeff who had come to see what all the racket was. They slammed into Jeff and were hurled outside the dressing room.

John groaned, barely able to stand up as the man walked over to him with his weapon armed.

"Not dead? I'm pleasantly surprised. The master did want you alive." the large man said.

'_John he's going to kill you!_ Galaxia said from his own mind.

'Tell me something I don't know." John groaned. "Makes me think that Regal hired this goon."

'_No, I recognize him now. His name is Baron Death._' Galaxia said.

"An Arachnos goon?" John said as he struggled to get to his feet. The blast having taken a lot out of him, Galaxia was actually pleased her last-second plan had worked. John's eyes narrowed as he lunged at the bald man. Punches and kicks flew back and forth as John pushed the Baron back, neither noticing John's hair already short hair starting to change to a much paler shade. He also didn't notice that one of the thugs had gotten back up, grabbed a chair and slammed a chair into John's back. John kicked the Baron away and spun around the backhand the thug. Jeff looked in and saw the other thugs starting to revive. They were on their feet as Jeff rushed in and body checked them like a hockey player, using enough force to knock them back into unconsciousness.

"What the hell...?" Jeff gasped when he realized what he had done.

Baron Death lunged at John, right hand holding the strange knife and aimed for his chest. John swiftly moved to dodge the blade, grabbed the Baron by his wrist, and started spinning him around and around, before launching him through the air and through the wall of his dressing room.

This was a good move on John's part, since the place he had unintentionally aimed for was a concrete section of the wall.

When the police officers arrived, John was a little confused to see the same officers from his delayed rescue of Gena. They took his statement and hauled the Baron and his thugs away. It was only after the fact that they had learned that Baron Death and his thugs had killed several of the security guards so that they could take Candice and the others prisoner.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later at the hospital, John stopped in to see if his friends were alright.

"What brings you by?" Jeff asked, sitting on the medical bed.

"Just wanted to say thanks for saving my neck back there." John said.

"No problem," Jeff said. But.... what exactly happened to me?"

John looked at Jeff, squinting his eyes, he saw a strange glow in his muscles. It looked to John like the same power that he felt in his own body.

'_Tell him to get a check up. Just to be safe._' Galaxia said. '_And maybe the girls as well.'_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Five hours later)

"How are they doc?" John asked as the doctor came back with Jeff and the girls tests results.

"Well, their muscular structure has completely changed. Their muscle mass has increased, though the density seems to be a little above normal." the doctor said. "More than a little."

'_Could mean one thing.' Galaxia said. _  
_  
__And that is?_ John asked.

'_They are as strong as you are now.'_  
_  
How is that possible?_

'_When you lunged at Baron Death, forcing the knife away from your friend, I took the opportunity to switch the polarity on the weapon. It was a long-shot, but I'm glad it was successful.'_

You reversed.... and if you hadn't?

'_The weapon would have killed you and your friends.'_

So what did it do?

'Basically, the beam shot through you, taking some of the enhanced abilities I gave you, and transferred it to them when they were struck.'

Is this good or bad?

'_You will be able to regenerate your full abilities with rest. But I fear they will need longer before they are up to your level.'_

Shaking the strange conversation out of his head, John turned back to the doctor, who was still going over his notes.

"So, are they cleared to leave?" John asked the doctor.

"Yes. The nurses are giving them their discharge papers, so they can leave at any time."

John nodded and went over to where the girls were.

Having been given their discharge, the girls were getting dressed. John knocked on the door and Ashley went to answer it. When she saw John, she smiled and jumped into his arms, giving him a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you for saving my life, John." She said while hugging him.

"You're welcome Ash." He said as Jeff came over to them. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jeff replied. "You?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright after everything that went down."

Fully dressed and with a clean bill of health, the quintet left the hospital and headed for their hotel, unaware of how much their lives were going to change now.

End for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
Everything was going well. Both John and Jeff were riding in John's Charger down the street on their way to meet up with the girls, when a sudden flash and a small rumble from a nearby bank caught their attention.

"What was that?" John asked.

"Don't know. Think we should..." Jeff started to ask, right before a black van pulled up to the bank as four people dressed in black with ski-masks over their heads and bank bags in their hands rushed out of the bank, quickly jumped into the van and took off.

The pair looked at each other before nodding their heads with a grin.

"Hold on!" John said as he threw the car into overdrive and sped his Charger after the van.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"YEAH, That's What I'm Talking About!" the gang leader said as he and his boys started fingering the piles of cash they had acquired.

"So, what you gonna do with your share?" one of the thugs asked.

"Get out of the country for a few months."

"Heard that." his friend agreed.

"What about you?"

"I heard that the 'RAW' was coming to Paragon City this week. Thought I'd check it out."

"Oh come on! You know all that stuff's fake!"

Just then, the whole group felt the van suddenly get bumped from behind.

"What The Hell?" one of the thugs gasped, looking out of the back windows.

"It's a red Charger and.... HOLY CRAP!"

"What is it boss?" one of the thugs asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but John Cena and Jeff Hardy are chasing us down!" the thug leader said.

"WHAT?"

"Are you kidding me?"

The Charger hit the van again, telling the thugs that this was not a joke.

"Alright, let's show these stuntmen who's boss!"

Popping the rear doors open, the thugs started firing at the Charger. John just smirked and started dodging everything they were throwing at them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Get me closer, I'll stop them." Jeff said.

"Roger!" John said as swerved around the right side of the van. Jeff rolled his window down and crawled out on top of the Charger, getting to his feet before leaping the distance between the two speeding vehicles.

"What the..." one of the thugs gasped.

"Is he..."

"GET THAT SON OF A BITCH OFF OUR RIDE!" the leader shouted.

But it was too late. Jeff had slammed his fists through the drivers side door and pulled the driver out of his seat. And naturally without the driver, the accelerator was lifted up, causing the van to slow down.

"Someone Get In The Seat!" the leader shouted.

Right on cue, Jeff leapt into the drivers side seat, feet first, which kicked the thug riding shotgun in the chest, nearly launching him out his own window. Jeff grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it sharply to the left, throwing the thugs against the wall of the van before they could stop him.

The second they regained themselves, the side door slid open as John Cena stood glaring down at them.

Less than a minute later, the thugs were all tied up, the bags of money still in the van, as the police had just arrived to take the thugs into custody.

One of the thugs looked at his friend.

"Still think wrestling's fake?" he asked the man with the black eye.

"Thanks for your help, Mr Cena. Mr Hardy." the officer said, shaking their hands. "Uh... would you mind terribly?" he asked, holding up a camera. "My kids will flip over this."

John and Jeff grinned as they started taking pictures with them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in Paragon City, the Statesman had heard that 'Raw' was coming to Paragon City so he went to get tickets for the local kids. When everyone heard about the event, the entire arena sold out quickly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(One Week Later)

John and company had arrived at their hotel and were just settling in when Candice held up a picture from a newspaper she had bought.

"So I heard you guys had a little excitement a week ago." she said, flashing the newspaper at the pair as they unpacked their bags.

Jeff and John looked at her.

"Come on, Candice. We've got these powers, why not use them?" Jeff said in his normal southern accent.

"I heard about that. Really, how did it go?" Ashley asked while Marie listened.

"About as normal as a car chase with a gang of bank robbers would be." John said, keeping the girls attention locked on them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next night at the arena was supposed to be a six-diva tag team match. However, they would not suspect that it would turn into a brawl-for-your-life.

Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea and Jillian were already out in the ring.

Mickie James' ring music started up as she came down the ramp. Kelly Kelly's ring music started and she came down to join her friend. It was then that the Glamazon, with a strange glow in her eyes, pulled the pair into the ring where her two partners were waiting.

By the time Candice's music started, the young woman was sprinting down the ramp and had leapt into the ring where she tackled Beth out of the ring and onto a nearby table.

Meanwhile in the ring, Mickie and Kelly were so badly injured that they could barely move. Katie and Jillian were moving in on them, only to be distracted when they saw another of women racing down the ramp. It was Ashley and Maria. The pair leapt into the ring and quickly took to grappling with their counterparts. Ashley took the lead, fighting back both Katie and Jillian while Maria was checking on Mickie and Kelly.

Ashley's relief came up when Candice leapt back into the ring and took on Katie while Ashley took on Jillian.

The pair were able to fight them back while the trainers and medical personnel came down to the ring to place Mickie and Kelly on gurneys to take them to the hospital.

The crowd, unfortunately, thought that it was all part of the show.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

John, Jeff, Ashley, Candice and Maria had gone to the hospital to make sure their friends were okay.

_What happened out there?_ John asked. _I've never seen Beth, Katie or Jillian go crazy like that. _  
_  
__I don't know. But I suspect that it was an Arachnos trick_. Galaxia said.

_How?_

_One of Arachnos's agents is a psychic aggressor_.

_A what?_

_Someone who can cause a person to become overly aggressive, even to their friends and family. But it would have to be line-of-sight._

_So.... they were in the crowd or they were on the catwalks in the arena's_.

_Yes_.

_Does this... psychic aggressor have a name_?

_The only one I know of calls himself Psylor_.

_Could he affect me too?_

_As long as I am with you, he cannot_.

_Well that's good to know, at least. But... what about my friends_?

_There might be a way._

After explaining what he had to do, John went to Mickie's room first. Looking at the injured woman lying in the bed, who he didn't know had a major crush on him, he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her eyes still closed, a blush came across her cheeks as his lips pressed upon her skin, transferring his cosmic energies in to her. Within seconds, all of her injuries started to heal even as she started to gain some muscle.

Fully healed, Mickie's eyes opened and saw John standing next to her. She blushed even as she saw the look of concern in his eyes.

"You alright?" he asked.

Stunned by the beautiful sight of his eyes, she just nodded.

"Good. You rest up. I have to go see Kelly and make sure she's alright as well." he said with a mild reluctance that stunned him.

Proceeding to Kelly's room, he preformed the same kiss-and-transfer technique on her that he used on Mickie. After waking up and acknowledging her own slowly recovering body, John went to meet up with the others.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How are they?" Jeff asked once John got back.

"They're alright," John said. "Just getting some rest."

"What the hell happened to them?" Asked the North Carolina native.

"Their bodies were taken over and turbo-charged. They were on the verge of shut-down."

"You mean by.... them?"

"We'll need to keep our eyes peeled. And see if you can get Paul's attention with this."

"Right, I'll tell the others."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(One Week Later)

John had just won the WWE championship by pinning Orton. The crowd was cheering as loud as they could over his victory. As the crowd continued to scream, John dropped to his knees and raised the belt high... just as someone jumped into the ring. Several someone's.

The five men were dressed in black bodysuit's with blood red hoods over their heads, black visors over their eyes. John barely had time to react when the men lunged and attacked him. John flipped onto his back and kicked two of the men away, while the other three grabbed him and hoisted him up to his feet. Two of them held John's arms while the third one punched John in to stomach. One, Two, Three punches, and then John kicked his feet into the air, clamping his legs around the man's head and bringing all three of them down with his sheer body weight.

The quartet began wrestling around on the ground while off to the side, one of the other wrestlers noticed what was going on. Specifically, they were trying to kill John.

_What the Hell?_ Triple H gasped before looking around for his hammer.

Back in the ring John was fighting for his life, using the belt to his advantage, blocking their punches while coming back with lefts and rights of his own. Four of the strange men had surrounded John and were about to swarm over him, when a large man with a sledge hammer practically flew into the ring and smashed it against one of the blood-red hoods, knocking the soldier down.

"WHAT THE...??!" JR shouted as one of their own was taken down from behind. "WATCH OUT GAME!!!" he shouted as a second soldier was taken out by Triple H's sledgehammer.

"GET HIM!" one of the other soldiers shouted as another one pulled out what looked like a taser gun and fired a baseball-sized sphere of blue energy at Triple H, slamming into the mighty wrestler and dropping him tot he ground.

The rest of the soldiers, three in all, rushed John and quickly dog piled upon him. Their fists rained down upon the man, until they were stopped by a sudden charge of bright white light.

"GET DOWN!" the leader shouted as a huge explosion sent the soldiers flying away from John, who was suddenly standing in mid-air, two feet above the ring.

"Oh mah gawd," JR said.

"His powers have awoken." their leader, named King, said.

"You got that right." John said, his hair now star-white and his eyes glowing. He stopped hovering and rested his feet upon the floor, as the soldiers leapt up and attacked them. John lashed out at them, punching them clear out of the ring and onto the floor. Within seconds it was over as Jeff and the others ran down the ramp to their friends.

Maria picked up Triple H as the others quickly tied up the soldiers. The crowd was cheering crazily as John and the others had seemingly claimed a victory from what many didn't know was part of the show. They just thought it was something spectacular, all while John and the others headed to the hospital.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After the team had arrived at the hospital, and John had given Triple H his own personal healing touch, he went over to see if everyone was alright.

"Hey Hunter, you alright?" John asked.

"Yeah, just want to know who those guys were." Hunter replied.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle this." John said, not wanting to get his friends into any more trouble than they already were.

It was at overhearing this, Mickie walked over to them, grabbed John and forced him against the nearest wall of the room.

"YOU'LL HANDLE IT? ALONE? YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMNED MIND!" She screamed.

"Mickie, this is a hospital." John said with a small groan.

"Which you are going to be in if you don't tell us what the hell's going on!" she snapped.

"She's got a point, John." Hunter said with a smirk. "So talk."

With a heavy sigh, John told them everything that he knew about this.

"So... what are we? Some kind of super beings or something?" Hunter asked.

"If you want to look at it that way." John said.

"Well... then I guess we're in!" Mickie said.

"In?" he asked, confused.

"If you think we're just gonna let you fight these bad guys on your own, you are sorrily mistaken." she said. "And you will be sore if you say no."

"You're very demanding, aren't you?"

"Damn Right!" she said as Hunter giggled.


	3. Not a Chapter

This is not a chapter but I just want your opinion on something. You can send reviews as your answers.

Since I have been writing this story I have been talking to some friends about wrestlers being 'City of Heroes'-style heroes and villains. I'll put down a list of people who I already have if anyone has any ideas, please free to send them as a review or message.

John Cena

Jeff Hardy

Ashley

Maria

Candice

Mickie James

Kelly Kelly

Triple H

Chris Jerico (Villain)

Randy Orton (Villain)

MVP

Mark Henry

Kofi Kingston

Cryme Tyme

The ones I'd like to use are:

Mellina

Gail Kim

Matt Hardy

CM Punk (villain)

Shawn Michaels

Vince McManhon (Villain)

Maryse (Villainess)

Undertaker

Hart Dynasty

Legacy (Villains)

Jack Swagger

Evan Bourne


End file.
